cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Electricity Manipulation
Overview empowers you with various electrical melee attacks and support powers. Electricity Manipulation powers can drain foes' Endurance and temporarily halt their Endurance recovery. Some powers return a portion of drained Endurance to you. It is a Blaster secondary power set. Power Tables Secondary The powerset is available as a secondary set for Blasters. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the powerset. Build Up Greatly boosts your attacks for a few seconds. Slightly increases chance to hit. } }} }} }} }} Charged Brawl Your fists become electrically charged and deliver a powerful punch. Charged Brawl can drain some Endurance from the target and may overload his synapses, leaving him writhing for a moment. A portion of drained Endurance may be returned to you. Disturbing an overloaded target will disperse the electrical charge and release him. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Electric Fence Surrounds and Immobilizes a single target in an Electric Fence. Deals some damage over time and slowly drains some Endurance. Useful for keeping villains at bay. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Havoc Punch The Havoc Punch is a slower attack than Charged Brawl, but makes up for it with a greater damage. Havoc Punch can drain some Endurance from your target and may overload his synapses, leaving him writhing for a moment. A portion of the drained Endurance may be given back to you. Disturbing an overloaded target will disperse the electrical charge and release him. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Lightning Clap You can clap your hands together to release a violent Lightning Clap. The Lightning Clap can knock down most nearby foes, Disorienting many of them. Lightning Clap deals no damage. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Lightning Field While active, you emit a storm of electricity that constantly damages all nearby foes. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Power Sink Power Sink leeches energy directly from the bodies of all nearby foes, draining their Endurance. Each foe you draw energy from increases your Endurance. If there are no foes within range, you will not gain any Endurance. } }} }} }} }} Shocking Grasp Shocking Grasp causes the target to be overcome with a violent electrical charge. The seized target is left writhing in agony and is unable to defend himself. Shocking Grasp also drains a significant amount of Endurance from the target and may return a portion of it to you. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Thunder Strike A massive attack. You smash your foes with all the power of a lightning bolt. The pummeled victim takes tremendous damage and may be Disoriented. Any nearby foes may be knocked down and take some damage from the shockwave. } }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Blaster|Type=Support}} Category:Support power sets Category:Blaster power sets